


One Hell of a YouTuber (ON HOLD)

by Desidearest



Series: YouTuber x Reader [2]
Category: Markiplier - YouTube, youtube - Fandom
Genre: AU where Mark is Single, Abduction, F/M, Floof is no longer red, Fluctuating hair colors, Fluff, Fritz is legit my favorite character, I only ship Tythan as a bromance., Japanese!Reader, Language, Mild Depictions of Abuse, Overly antagonized antagonists, Pregnancy, Pupper, Reader can speak Japanese, Schnauzer, Tag spamming, doggo - Freeform, potential smut, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 12,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7168595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desidearest/pseuds/Desidearest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a rookie YouTuber who is known for her snarky attitude, contagious laughter, hilarious gaming commentary (or lack thereof), stunning features, and of course, your childhood friend, Markiplier. You're doing great with your channel and a stable subscriber count and fanbase, but what happens when your dark past comes back to haunt you? Will you collapse and everything you've worked so hard for go down with you? Or will a certain someone help you pick up the pieces of your broken beginnings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Buckle up, because this is gonna suck! Enjoy anyway, I guess. *awkward laughing* Otay, bye...  
> (Y/N) - Your Name

"(Y/N)?" Mark Fischbach called from the hall upstairs. "Ready to record?"  
You shifted lazily on the couch, not wanting to escape Chica's warm fur. The puppersnup wagged her tail as you reluctantly got up.  
"Sorry, Chica-bica. I have to record with your dad now, but keep my seat warm, okay?" You sighed.  
You began to climb the stairs before you turned back to the white furball.  
"If Ryan or Matt try to sit in my spot, I give you permission to bite them in the asses."  
The platinum canine wagged her tail and barked brightly, as if to say "Aye! You have my word!"  
You stroked Chica's head one last time before hurrying upstairs to Mark's recording room.  
"Yeah, 'Moo! I'm ready. I'll be up in a sec."  
(This was much longer in my notebook. Fudge my life.)


	2. Aishiteru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have to admit, things escalate rather quickly in this chapter. I'm so bad at transitions! >.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) - Your Name  
> (Y/Y/N) - Your YouTube Name  
> (E/C) - Eye Color  
> You are half Japanese in this fic, but if you don't want to be, that's totally fine! An alternative option is for you to speak Japanese fluently.  
> Enjoy~

"Hello, everybody! My name is Markiplier and today, I'm here with the lovely (Y/Y/N)! Say hi, (Y/N)."  
You said your intro before turning it back over to Mark.  
"And today, we are going to play...." Mark paused as he squinted at the screen, trying to make out the obvious Japanese on it.  
"We're going to play 'Aishiteru' or in English, 'I Love You'."  
Mark turned towards you, obviously dumbfounded by your fluency in Japanese, scratched his crimson fluff.  
"How could you possibly read that, (Y/N)?"  
You smirked smugly, leaning back into your chair.  
"You aren't the only half-Asian in this room."  
It took a few seconds (and honestly way too long in your opinion) for the man to put the pieces together.  
"You're half Japanese? Damn... That's awesome."   
"Yup!" You said as you nodded proudly. "You didn't know that?"  
"No... I mean, I would've figured it out eventually..." He put a finger to his stubble as he rambled on aimlessly.  
You chuckled and faced the camera.  
"Any way while this dumbass rambles, I'm going to give you some *decent* commentary."  
Mark raised a brow and crossed his arms.  
"I do not ramble! I just- you're right. I do ramble." He murmured in defeat.  
"Ha! I win! Now, let's play, Markimoo!"

(Time skip brought to you by a lazy Safii.)

After a few hours of recording Aishiteru and sectioning it into episodes, you reclined in your chair as Mark edited.  
"Yo, 'Moo. Want me to edit now?"  
"Hmm?" A tired Mark replied. "Nah. I got it. Wouldn't want the lovely lady to work too hard. Let the manly man do his manly man things."  
You stood up, put your hands on your hips, and scowled sternly, something that you did when Mark was being *overly* stupid. After not hearing a response or sassy comeback about being a feminist or giving a half-serious lecture from the perspective of Rosie the Riveter, Mark slowly turned his swivel chair in your direction.  
"I'm in trouble, aren't I?"  
You nodded. Mark knew that when you stood like this, you:  
A) Meant business  
or  
B) Were about to kick someone's ass.  
Years of friendship and being smacked in the head with your sketchbooks had taught him that.

He puffed up his cheeks and held out his chest like a child trying to imitate their favorite superhero.  
"(Y/N), I'm not moving from this spot!" Mark declared.  
"Is that so?" You asked devilishly.  
The gamer quickly nodded his head.  
"I have to give it to you. You've got moxie, Fishbreath, but not enough." You snickered as you sat on his lap and turned toward the monitor to finish editing.  
"Fishbreath?!" Mark cried incredulously "I do *not* have fish breath!"  
"You don't like your new nickname? Too bad. It suits you quite well. Y'know. Fischbach sounds like Fishbreath. Pretty clever, if I do say so myself." You laughed.  
"I will not stand for this abuse!"  
"What abuse? I - woah - !"

Before you knew it, you were pinned down with a smug Mark peering down at you.  
"God, (Y/N). You're so beautiful." He whispered.  
His low, velvety voice was music to your ears.  
"You don't look half bad, Fischbach."  
He moved a strand of hair covering your (E/C) eyes with a strong, but gentle thumb.  
"For years, I've wanted this."  
You scoffed.  
"What? A girl pinned down under you, at your mercy? That's kinda weird."  
"No. This."  
Mark's soft lips lips touched yours, interlocking into a kiss. When he released, you looked at him, utterly dazed.  
"D-did I do something wrong? Was it too sudden? Did I fuck things up royally? Shit, (Y/N), I'm sorry..." Mark anxiously rambled on.  
You rolled your eyes and put a finger to his lips.  
"You talk to much, you know that? Stop worrying so much and kiss me."  
Before he could respond, you passionately returned the kiss. Mark then tugged at your shirt, a silent request for you to take if off. You would happily oblige, if it weren't for Ryan barging in.

"Hey, Mark. I was wondering if I could borrow a.... never mind. I'll ask Matt."  
Ryan stood in the doorway, trying to comprehend the two of you on the floor, about to - well - fuck.  
"Ryan?" You asked.  
"Yeah, (Y/N)?" Ryan replied shakily.  
"Get the fuck out." You and Mark snarled in unison.  
You heard the door close and turned to Mark, his cheeks flushed with sheer embarrassment.  
"Maybe we can do this again when the peeping tom isn't here?"  
You nodded in agreement.  
"Yeah... I had a great time recording. Is it okay if I come back tomorrow to finish editing?"  
"Oh yeah. Definitely! I'm glad you had a good time, (Y/N).  
You smiled brightly.  
"Tomorrow morning?"  
"Bright and early." Mark confirmed.  
You sat up and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek. His stubble tickled your lips.

Mark saw you out. As you walked downstairs toward your car, you heard Matt and Ryan giggling like schoolgirls. You stopped descending the stairs and began to eavesdrop on the two.  
"Is something wrong?" Mark purred.  
You jumped, clearly not expecting him and put a finger to your lips, signaling for him to be quiet. He nodded and quietly shooed away a curious Chica and Lego.

"(Y/N) and Mark banged!" Ryan said proudly.  
"No way! Stop lying, you asshole!" Matt replied cynically.  
"Twenty bucks says that they did."  
"Twenty bucks says that they didn't."  
"You're on."

You casually continued downstairs and laughed.  
"Two horny toads betting on my sex life. For shame."  
The two boys immediately looked condemned.  
"If you want to know so badly, ask Mark. I'm sure he's more than willing to tell you what truly went on." You winked at Mark before heading out the door. Before you got in your car, you heard Mark laughing at a disgruntled Ryan, cursing at the fact that he lost a bet.

"Korera no baka. Those idiots." You said as you drove off, laughing internally at the trio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I honestly didn't expect to have people read this fic. Uh... To be honest, I had completely forgotten that this existed, but then I found my notebook and decided to take it back up. Thank you so much to those readers, and please be patient.
> 
> OH MAH GAWD! MAH FINGERS HURT! A sacrifice that I've made in the name of progress.  
> Je t'aime!
> 
> ~Safii
> 
> P.S. How do you put things in italics on this site? I've read the tutorials, but they are really confusing. Comment below if you know how to do this!


	3. Well, Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walking your dog at the pier is supposed to be relaxing for both you and your dog, but when you come across the very two people that pulled at your heartstrings and proceeded to break your heart with said strings, well....shit.... You're gonna feel that in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have a Schnauzer. Deal with it. If you don't like it, change the breed to something else. I'm not that mean. You don't wanna doge?! Well take a cat or a bird! Gerbils, guinea pigs, fish! Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, I don't care! I'll get off my soapbox now. Enjoy~

Your Giant Schnauzer, Fritz, greeted you as soon as you entered your apartment.  
"Fritzy, calm down." You giggled as he peppered you in wet, sloppy kisses.  
You stroked his mottled gray and black head before plopping on your couch in utter exhaustion.You were ready to sleep. Fritz, however, wasn't. As soon as your back touched the soft cushion, the Schnauzer began to bark wildly.  
"Huh? Is something wrong, boy?" You questioned worriedly.  
Fritz stood by the door and wagged his tail, signifying his need to be walked.  
_Really, Fritz. You waited until I got comfortable. _  
"Ugh. Why are you so needy?" You joked as you attached his leash and headed out the door.__

__The sun began to set along the pier that you and your dog casually walked on. The view was breathtaking; the Pacific Ocean reflected the sky, turning it different hues of lavender, pink, and periwinkle. The albatrosses squawked in the distance as the waves shifted and purred quietly. Seeing how tired you were, it was a surprise that you had managed to stay awake. You then checked your phone and saw that it was later than you had expected.  
"C'mon, Fritzy. Let's turn back."_ _

__Usually, your dog would gladly obey and walk home with you, but something stopped him. You tugged at his leash gently, but he wouldn't budge. Instead, he snarled darkly at his target and his tail was lifted in alarm.  
"What is it, Fritz? What do you see, boy?"  
You looked towards the source of the canine's agitation and agitation began to boil in you, too. There he was. Your ex-boyfriend, Charlie- _Charles._ You reminded yourself. - along with your ex-best friend, Vanessa. 

____"Today is not my day." You muttered under your breath._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As luck would have it, and your name is Charlie or Vanessa, change it to something else. You don't want to be a homewrecking, backstabbing bitch, now do you? I'm sorry... I got carried away...
> 
> Yes, I know. This chapter is significantly shorter, but at least I learned how to Italic! Thank you, Rose! Can I call you Rose? Oh dear, I'm too informal for my own good....  
> Je t'aime!  
> ~Safii


	4. Memories and a Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever have that moment when things are going unbelievably well, it's almost surreal, and then you are suddenly and painfully brought back to reality with a crash? It seems that your previous euphoria meant absolutely nothing. Well, you hit that feeling and it hurts worse than ever.   
> What's that? You haven't had that happen to you before? I want whatever drug you're on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda on a writing spree. Can you tell? Yeah, I've kinda hated the idea of leaving you guys hanging like that in the last chapter, so here's another one. Enjoy~  
> This chapter is loosely based on the song "I'm Alive" by Becca. (Yes. The Black Butler ending theme. Don't judge me.) If you haven't listened to it yet, I highly recommend it. It's practically my anthem!
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: Depression (Mildly mentioned) Domestic Abuse (Mentioned) Death of a Loved One (Mentioned) Dying in Service (Mentioned)  
> I have to put these here in respect of readers who may have experienced this.
> 
> (Y/N/N) - Your Nickname  
> (H/C) - Hair Color

You weren't prepared for this. Fritz continued his low and menacing growl as you watched the two people that had meant the world to you cuddling under the darkening sky. You had half a mind to just fling the couple off the pier and let them drown, just like you had drowned in your depression when Charles had cheated on and then left you for Vanessa.  
 _No. They're not worth being put in jail over._

"Hey, (Y/N)." Charles said in his soft voice that could make any living thing swoon.  
You gulped audibly as he attempted to pet your Fritzy. In return, the Schnauzer snapped at the ,man his sharp fangs barely missing his skin.  
"Honestly, (Y/N). Put a muzzle on that thing," Vanessa sneered as she came from behind Charles "Don't you know he could have given my Charlie-chip cookie _rabies_?"  
 _I used to call him my Charlie-chip cookie. You bitch... Breathe, (Y/N). He's not your problem anymore. What should it matter to you, anyway? They're just people, after all. People that ruined your life and shattered your heart to pieces! That's all they are; a man and a woman. A man that made you feel like shit, emotionally and physically. The same man that threw you against the wall like an unwanted rag-doll because that was exactly what you were to him. A man that had broken your bones and covered you in cuts and bruises. And a woman that had smiled in your face for years, claiming that you two were the best of friends and promised you that she would die before hurting you like Charles did. But like the hypocrite that she is, she cheats on her own boyfriend with yours and has the audacity to saunter over here with the most smug look on her face. That sultry bitch!_

You tried to push down all of the malice that you had for the two and managed to settle your dog down whilst sighing.  
"I'm sorry," You stated coolly. "Fritz usually doesn't act like this."  
"Well, he could have fooled me!" Charles retorted.  
 _That's because you abused him too, you sick bastard._  
"Yeah..." You trailed off  
"Well, it's been nice seeing you again, (Y/N/N)." Vanessa managed to say.  
 _Don't call me that, you whore._  
"Er...yeah. Same here."  
You looked down awkwardly. That's when you saw it. A fat, swollen belly. She's _pregnant_? You tried to hold back stinging tears as you thought of what could have been you, pregnant and glowing, even if that monster was the father.  
"C-congratulations, guys. On the baby."  
"Hmm? Oh thanks, (Y/N). It really means a lot coming from you." Charles replied in his sickeningly sweet voice.  
 _I'm sure it does, asshole._  
You proceeded to say your goodbyes and returned home.

As soon as you and your dog entered the apartment, you fell onto your bed and completely broke down. Hot and salty tears made the perfect adhesive for your (H/C) hair. That and the pressure from burying your face into the tear-soaked pillow made your hair stick to your face.  
Fritz was whimpering pitifully from below your bed and jumped onto you, licking every tear he could catch.  
"I'm okay, boy. Don't worry."  
You weren't by any means okay. You were a blubbering mess. Almost as bad as Mark.

Mark. Oh, Mark. How you wished he could appear in your room and hold you, whispering comforting words into your ear. But that wasn't possible. Unfortunately, life didn't work like that. You'd realized that a long time ago. And because of that sudden revelation, you wailed louder as your canine companion continued to lick your tears. In all honesty, you've never cried this hard and this loud since you'd learned that your father had died in service. (Because of this, you were half-expecting to get several noise complaints from your neighbors.)

With dark memories of Charles and Vanessa along with the warm memories of your father, whom you dearly loved and missed, you fell asleep, drained and exhausted from this ordeal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Safii: *intense crying* "uebbfusbzewubwbubusbeuahbsus..." *continues babbling incoherently*  
> Life: "Cheer up, Safii. When I give you lemons...? Come on... Fill in the blank."  
> Safii: "I have two options. One: Read the lemons and get hot and bothered or two: Squeeze the juice in your eyes!"  
> Life: "This is why you're a lonely fuck who reads and writes fanfiction all day."  
> *TEH END*


	5. It Couldn't Possibly Get Any Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last night sucked, but today will be a bit better....hopefully....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why am I so lazy? I really didn't feel like updating today, but a great woman (who happens to be my mother) once said: "Stop being lazy, get out of bed, and do something productive!" Are you happy, Mom?

You woke the next morning to your phone ringing constantly. You groggily picked it up, taking extra care to not wake up your slumbering pet.  
"Hello..?" You yawned.  
"(Y/N)? I'm so glad I caught you. What happened? I thought we were going to finish editing Aishiteru today." Mark asked.  
His concerned tone took you out of the haze that was the previous night's fit and sent you back into reality.  
"Oh _shit_! I'm sorry!" You apologized. "I'll be there soon!"  
You frantically jumped - well _fell_ \- out of bed, landing on your butt with a thud that scared the hell out of Fritz.  
"Watashi wa, furittsu gomen'nasai. I'm so sorry, Fritz." You bowed slightly at the waist, something that your father did when he apologized to your mother about leaving the toilet seat up.  
The dog seemed content with your sincere apology and wagged his tail in acceptance before going back to sleep.  
 _Damn, I wish I had that luxury. But no, responsible adults can't sleep in. Not that I'm responsible or an adult... Although, legally, 26 is an adult. Damn it, (Y/N)! Get it together!_  
You shook your head and hopped into the shower.

You felt refreshed after a shower, a few Eggo waffles from the toaster, some apple juice, and a slight fix of your damp hair. You cleaned up your mess from breakfast and made sure that Fritz's automatic feeder and water dish were fully stocked before taking one last look at yourself in the full-length mirror in your bedroom. You had never been a big fan of makeup, except for the occasional eyeliner or mascara at special events, so fixing your face wouldn't be that much of a time-consuming challenge. Finding the perfect outfit, however, had been a challenge, but after some deliberation (and a few annoyed growls from Fritz whenever you asked him if a pair of pants made your butt too big), you had put together a nice Legend of Zelda themed ensemble: A loose-fitting, green Toon Link tank top, white denim shorts, your Tri-force necklace, a pair of Link's gauntlets that you had gotten at a convention, light green Converse lace-up boots, and just for fun, Link's signature hat that you had gotten on a trip to Japan.  
"Doesn't Mommy look drop-dead gorgeous?" You asked patting the Schnauzer on the head. In response, he wagged his tail.

As you headed out of your apartment, you wondered if this outfit was too much. After all, you were just going to Mark's house. No, after last night, wearing one of your favorite outfits is the least you could do to pick yourself up. As the old saying goes, "If you look good, you'll feel good." And that was especially the case today.   
You got into your car and blasted the A/C, trying to combat the brutal California heat.

You straightened your top over your shorts before knocking on the door.   
"Ohayou gozaimasu!" You greeted Matt brightly as he answered the door.  
The blonde man's eyes widened as he witnessed the woman before him.  
"Aww. It looks like I broke Matt. Poor thing needed an upgrade anyway." You chuckled as you sashayed past the gawking male and entered the house.  
Chica and Lego ran towards you, obviously happy to see another human friend, and stood on their hind legs in attempt to lick your face. Thankfully for them, you weren't too tall, but your model-like figure, as many put it, made it a challenge for the two pups.   
Seeing the two like this made you smile and almost made your forget about the previous night's troubles.  
"Looks like you two are happy to see me." You mussed both dog's pelts before climbing the stairs towards Mark's room.

Your euphoria soon disappeared as you climbed the staircase. You heard a strange sound, similar to that of a person groaning in pain or _fear_.  
" _Fuck!_ Go away, damn it!"  
Your blood ran cold as you identified the source of the groan.  
 _Mark!_  
You ran towards his room and peered in, seeing the red haired gamer on the floor, curled into the fetal position.  
"Matt! Ryan! Mark's hurt!" You yelled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN!  
> Meh. I feel like crap today, but at least I updated... Heh~  
> Je t'aime!  
> ~Safii


	6. It Was Just a Prank!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damn it, Mark. Why? Just why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is late. I was exhausted last night, so here it is! Enjoy!

"Ryan! Matt! Mark's hurt!"  
"(Y/N)?" Mark managed to utter softly before shivering. "I-is that you?"  
"Yeah, Mark. It's me. I'm right here. Are you alright?" You frantically asked.  
Mark extended his arm slowly and held out his hand, as if it pained him to do so. Without thinking, you clutched his hand in an attempt to comfort him. Unbeknownst to you, however, comfort was the _last_ thing he needed. He curled his hidden lips into a devious smirk before tugging you and making you fall into his arms.  
"Well," Mark purred sensually "I don't remember ordering a pretty lady...or a Link cosplayer."  
You lifted your head to see him chuckling and embracing you and you realized that your head was previously buried in his chest.

For a few moments, it was utter silence except for Mark's warm chuckle. You breathed in his scent of pine and dew, which he claimed to be the scent of "a real man". You had almost forgotten that you were mad at him for worrying you like he did. _Almost._  
"You _bastard _! How dare you?" You screeched.__  
It was then when Matt and Ryan came tumbling through the door, equipped with a bat, a heavy book, and a Nerf gun.  
_Like the Nerf gun would do any damage._  
"Guys, it's okay. I was just playing a joke on (Y/N) here. And she fell for it, hook, line, and sinker."  
Mark's snide comment further fueled your anger.  
" _You!_ I-" Your flustered English soon morphed into furious Japanese. All three men just sat there, stunned.  
"(Y/N), you know I can't understand regular Japanese. Angry Japanese just makes it worse.

__After venting your frustrations in both languages, you sighed and sat against the wall.  
"So...no one's hurt?" Ryan asked meekly.  
"No." Mark sighed and shook his head. "Well, not really. (Y/N) _did_ do a number on my arm, though." He rubbed his arm gingerly. A bruise was beginning to form where you had punched him repeatedly.  
"You deserved it, asshole! What gives you the jurisdiction to play such a horrible joke on me like that? I thought someone had-" You whined as tears welled in your eyes. Scenarios of what could have happened to Mark danced in your head, and that dance _horrified_ you. You didn't want a good man like him to end up like you had. You didn't want any of the pain that had been unfairly inflicted upon you on him. You didn't want to see him hurt. _Period._  
"Oh God. Are you crying?" Mark asked as he held your head and wiped a few tears. "No, dumbass. My eyes are sweating. Punching the hell out of you gave me a workout." "(Y/N). I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Honest. Please forgive me." You put a finger to your lips and contemplated forgiving him. Of course, it didn't take long. "I guess I can forgive you, Fishbutt." "First Fishbreath now Fishbutt. I see how it is." He kissed you on the lips. "Aishiteru." You whispered. "I love you, too."


	7. What You Needed

Time flew by as you and Mark finished editing and uploading Aishiteru. You reclined in your chair casually while Mark played a few flash games to kill time.  
"Is your arm okay?" You asked.  
"Hmm? Yeah, it's fine. Nothing I can't handle."  
"Whatever."  
An awkward silence filled the room.  
"(Y/N)? You okay? You seem _distant._ "  
"I'm fine. I'm just thinking."  
"About?"  
You sat there silently.  
" _About?_ " Mark probed again.  
"About you mostly."  
Mark's eyes widened but soon narrowed and that damned grin of his played across his features.  
"I know I'm irresistible, but thinking of the sexiness presented before you shouldn't make you upset." He cooed as he wrapped his arms around you.  
"Mark?"  
"Yes, dear?"  
"Get over yourself."  
"I will as soon as I get over you."   
Your heart fluttered as those words escaped his lips.  
"And when will that be, pray tell?"  
"The day after never, (Y/N)."  
"Well, I'll _mark_ my calendar."  
Even though you weren't facing him, you could practically _feel_ him rolling his eyes. Your play on words and your snarky remark had gotten to him. You chuckled as you got up and patted your friend's shoulder.  
"Let's record something new, huh?" You suggested.  
"But we've recorded enough to last us a _week!_ " Mark whined and pouted.  
You raised a brow.  
"And? It's called stockpiling, being proactive! Come on, get up you big, lazy baby!" You explained as you tugged on his arm.  
"But doesn't the saying go 'All work and no play makes Jack a very dull boy'?"  
"I'll make sure to ask Jack once he comes back to America." You giggled.  
"(Y/N)~" Mark whined again. "In all seriousness, you _have_ been working too hard. It seems to me that someone's trying to get their mind off of something."

You flopped on Mark's bed and groaned in frustration. How could he read through you so easily? Were you _that_ transparent?  
"So what if I am?" You countered defensively. "Nothing's wrong with possessing a nice work ethic and using it to get your mind off things, right?"  
Mark put his hands on his hips and tried to imitate your stern face.  
"Wrong." You sighed. "You know, you've got my signature look down."  
"I learned from the best." He said proudly as he sat on the bed beside you. "Now, tell me what's wrong."  
You sighed as you thought of what to tell him.  
 _Why am I so nervous? We can tell each other anything. He knows that. Do I know that?_  
"Fine. Get off my case, will you?"  
Mark nodded, awaiting your response.  
"While I was walking Fritz on the pier last night, I ran into Charles."  
"(Y/N), that's awful. I-"  
"That's not all." You cut him off, feeling a tad bit guilty about doing so. "I've never told you this, but after he and I split, he started seeing Vanessa. You remember her, don't you?"  
He squinted and tried to remember the woman in question.  
"You went to college with her, right?"  
You nodded.  
"I don't understand. From what I saw, you two were close."  
"Keyword being _were._ It's a long story, but in short, Vanessa was cheating on her boyfriend with mine, and Charles was cheating on me with her. So you can understand how I felt seeing them spoon on the pier, especially after the whole domestic abuse thing."  
You gave Mark time to process everything, an by the looks of it, he was as distraught as you were.  
"Could this story possibly get any worse?" He inquired.  
You scoffed and rested your chin in your hands.  
"It's funny that you said that. It _does_ get worse. Vanessa's pregnant, Mark."  
The gamer displayed an expression of betrayal.  
"That's fucked up, (Y/N). I know how much you wanted children, even if it meant that that bastard was the father."  
"My thoughts exactly." You sighed and covered your eyes. "Damn it, Mark! It's so unfair!"  
"And now I understand why you reacted so strongly to my prank. You didn't want to see anyone else hurting like you've been hurt. I'm terribly sorry."  
An awkward silence once again reigned supreme.

"You're right. About me working too hard."  
"Of course I'm right!" Mark gloated. Take a break, relax. Take a load off. You deserve it."  
You let out a soft chuckle."  
"How are you still single? I mean, you're so compassionate, funny, kind, not to mention attractive."  
"You forgot to mention my high intellect."  
"In your case, I didn't."  
You comeback was rewarded with a pillow to the face. Mark chuckled and stroked his stubble.  
"To answer your previous inquiry, I'm a lone wolf. I'm elusive in nature, but on the inside, I'm looking for my one, true love." He said sensually in a hushed, gruff voice.  
"That's deep, Mark Edward Fischbach." You said as you inched closer to his ear and began to whisper in it. "And I have an idea of where your true love is."   
You gently nibbled his earlobe and earned deep moan in pleasure for your efforts.  
"And where's that?" He asked, his voice growing hoarse with arousal.  
"A little place called Athlone, Ireland."  
"Goddammit, (Y/N)!"  
You burst out laughing as Mark pouted, hating the fact that you had teased him so.  
"Septiplier away~!" You cheered.  
"You're an idiot." Mark retorted.  
"And you're a dick."

Mark fell back onto his soft mattress and drew invisible patterns with his finger along your abdomen.  
"I think the peeping toms have left."  
You turned to him and raised a brow.  
"And what are you suggesting we do about that, Markimoo?"  
"I think you know."  
"Do I really?"  
He closed the door and you heard the lock click.  
"Shall we?"  
"We shall."  
A night of passion ensued as you two had your fun, uninterrupted this time. You had forgotten all of your troubles as the two of you enjoyed each other's company.  
This was what you needed.


	8. Preparing for Santa Monica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide to take up Mark's advice and take a vacation. After all, you deserve it, right.

"Let's see... Sunscreen. Check. Bathing suit. Check." You droned on as you went over your checklist of items to bring with you to your beach day in Santa Monica.  
"Towel, towel towel. Where is my towel?"  
Fritz watched your every move as you scoured your bedroom for your precious cloth.  
"Fritzy, have you seen my towel?"  
The dog barked sharply in response and motioned toward your beach towel, hidden under your overflowing tote bag.  
"Oh! Domo arigatou gozaimashita! Thank you very much!" You said as you pet your Schnauzer on the head. "Okay. Back to business. Nice romantic novel. Check. Sketchbook and pens. Check!"  
You nodded and smiled with satisfaction.  
"I think that's everything, doggo!"  
Fritz tilted his head and gave you a look saying "You think?" If dogs could facepalm, this would be the time to do it.

You began to walk out the door with a whining Fritz at your heels.  
"C'mon, boy. I won't be gone long. All I ask is a few hours, okay? Besides, it isn't like I've _never_ left you at home alone before." You pleaded. Some people would think that you were mad for trying to reason with an animal, but honestly, you didn't care. Fritz wasn't another dog to you. He was your companion, your best friend. It wasn't uncommon for the two of you to interact with each other like this.  
Fritz finally relented and let you cross the threshold.  
"Good boy. Now, I promise, if you have let mommy have this one day to herself, tomorrow will be completely dedicated to you, daijobu? Alright?"  
Your canine's ears perked and rapidly wag his tail to the point that his whole lower half wiggled along with it.  
"We'll call it Honorary Fritz Day! Yeah, I like the sound of that." You sighed happily as Fritz yipped with equal euphoria.   
"See you soon, boy."  
Your dog's ecstatic expression would be the last thing you would see before you went off to your Santa Monica vacation. 

_If I were you, I would etch that pretty image into your head. The sight of seeing your dog happy will probably get you through a dark time. Be careful on the beach, dear reader. And don't drink anything strange._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated! Yay!


	9. I Am Dog!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derp. Woof. Squirrel. OvO

*Fritz's POV*  
 _Human (Y/N) is gone. Now the apartment is quiet and empty. So lonely..._  
I shook my head and got a hold of myself.  
 _No. Stop it. Be a man! It's not like Human (Y/N) hasn't left at you home alone before. She left you alone because she trusts you to protect the house while she's gone!  
But it's scary sometimes....  
Nein! Man up, Fritz! _

I walk over to the windowseat and stretch my hind legs.  
 _It's so nice and comfy, and it has such a nice view, too! Human (Y/N) picked the best house to live in. I'm glad that we're together like this._  
Something brown and fluffy rushes past.  
 _Squirrel! I've defeated many of your kind! Your taunting from the outside won't work on me, rodent! You are squirrel! I am dog!_  
I begin to unleash a might series of barks and snarls.  
 _Be gone, foul beast! This is my domain, got that? Human (Y/N) entrusted me with the responsibility of keeping this place safe while she's gone, and that is what I intend on doing!_

The squirrel, obviously petrified by my strength and might, scurried along a power line in defeat.  
 _And don't come back, tree-dweller!_  
Very much pleased with myself and exhausted from that brutal war, I curled up with my squeaky elephant, Mr. Peanut, and my rope bone that I had since puppyhood and fell asleep.

_You've done well. Rest. At ease, soldier._


	10. Santa Monica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've arrived in Santa Monica. What are you going to do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today may be a day where I just mass upload chapters. Cross your fingers!

Seagulls cawed in the distance as you sprawled out in your umbrella's shadow.  
"This is bliss." You sighed.  
The scent of seawater mixed with the warm scent of pastries baking and cold fruit smoothies being blended put you at ease. The sky was a bright cerulean with flecks of periwinkle scattered about.

_If only I had brought my watercolors..._

You thought about how it was almost surreal, how perfect the beach was as the sun turned the sand a creamy yellow. You sighed once again and absorbed the scenery. It was the simplest things in life that made you happy. Capturing those simple things in pictures made you even happier. That's why you had originally studied to become a professional photographer. While Mark had been in his bathtub wailing "I could have been an engineer.", you were on a beach thinking 'I could have been a photographer.'. You laughed inwardly at your thoughts and for the first time in ages, you _relaxed._

_Nothing could possibly ruin this moment._

"Charlie!" An ungodly voice screeched.

You snapped up and looked towards the sound's source.

_I should really stop jinxing myself._

"Charlie! Find a spot already. My feet are _killing_ me!" Vanessa groaned as she sho--politely made her way through the other patrons.

_You've got to be kidding me._

"Chill out! This beach isn't exactly vacant at the moment." Charles retorted.  
You frantically looked around and found that there was an empty space beside you.

_God, please don't let them find this space._

To your dismay, they found it.  
"Finally, Charlie! I thought we were going to stand in the hot sun all day!" Vanessa snorted like the pig she is.   
Charles proceeded to roll his eyes and spread out his towel. That's when he saw you. You laying figure was as perfect as he remembered it. Not that he appreciated it or you as a whole.  
"(Y/N), fancy seeing you here." Charles gulped.  
You raised a brow as if you hadn't noticed his presence until now.  
"Charles. Vanessa." You said curtly. "It's nice seeing you, too."  
Vanessa shot you a dirty look, but you just stared straight into her eyes, and in turn she turned away to avoid eye contact with you.  
"H-hello, (Y/N). Nice weather we're having." Vanessa managed to say.  
"It is quite." You scoffed. "Isn't that why we're here?"  
"Oh! I'm not here for the weather. I'm here to have a nice swim and see my Charlie-chip cookie in the new trunks I bought him." She boasted like the child she's carrying.   
You rolled your eyes and shook your head. You also looked to Charles, who sat there, his eyes fixed on you - er well - when you saw the reflection in his eyes of what he was looking at: your boobs.  
"Well, regardless of your _exact_ reasons for being here, I hope you two enjoy yourselves." You said sweetly as you opened your novel and began to read, taking extra care to cover up your commodities.   
You saw Charles pout in your peripheral vision and Vanessa smacking his head for admiring another woman, especially if that woman were you. You laughed to yourself, finding their infantile behavior hilarious.

_If they act this childishly now, I can only imagine how they would act when the baby is born. That child of theirs is doomed._

You were amazed at how stupid your former lover was? What did you see in him? As you asked that question to yourself, you answered immediately. You knew exactly what you saw in him. Playgirl features; streamlined physique, a handsome face, and beautiful skin. He looked like a fucking star! And at the time, appearances were all you needed. What made you gravitate toward Vanessa? She was someone you could talk, to depend on, until you had something or someone that she wanted. You were honestly afraid in that large and cold college campus. If you could go back and warn the afraid college freshman that you were, you would. But you can't, and you wouldn't have it any other way. Your experiences have made you stronger, and for that, you were thankful.

You'd had enough of going down memory lane and decided to bring your focus to the present.

_I'm in Santa Monica. I'm here to relax and have a good time. This is a public beach. That means that anyone is welcome. Charles and Vanessa shouldn't bother you. Relax, (Y/N). Relax._

You marked your page, put your book back in your bag, got up, and ran, ready to enjoy yourself and swim in the sapphire blue Pacific Ocean.


	11. Her Ex, Vengeful - Part I

You combed your fingers through your damp (h/c) locks as your Santa Monica mini-vacation drew to a close. You scanned the horizon, the beachside café you had smelled earlier came into view. As you neared it, your stomach growled loudly, and it felt like it was going to devour itself if you didn't eat anything soon.  
"Geez, calm down!" You patted your stomach in an attempt to settle it. "I'm hurrying! God, you're so impatient!"  
You received awkward glares from many other beachgoers, probably weirded out by the audible conversation with your abdomen.

_Way to make a fool out of yourself, (Y/N). Talking to your stomach as if it could respond. Cool._

You finally entered the restaurant and a ravenous grin played across your features. That grin widened when you witnessed all of the delicious looking menu items displayed across the menu board. The prices, however, wiped that grin away.

$11.95 for a hamburger?! I guess you have to pay for convenience...

(Author's Note: I did my research and that is exactly how much a hamburger costs at a Santa Monica beachside café. .-.)

You paid for your food (with a bit of hushed complaining) and sat to a table by a window.  
"Excuse me, miss." Someone had tapped your shoulder. Startled, you faced the voice's owner. A waitress sweetly peered down at you. "The man at the table over there would like to buy you a drink." She motioned toward a pathetically lonely man sitting alone at a booth that was clearly meant for at least five to six people. You narrowed your eyes, trying to get a good glimpse of the charitable man who wanted to buy you a drink, but as you figured out who this man was, you immediately got a sour taste in your mouth.

_Charles? How many times is this bastard going to follow me? And where's the mother-to-be? Shouldn't she be here causing a scene by ordering everything off the menu and then crying at an obnoxiously loud volume because of her screwy hormones, or something to that effect?_

"Hello, miss? Miss?"

You snapped back into awareness and shook your head.  
"I apologize. Um. Tell him that I appreciate the thought, but I'm okay." You sighed. The waitress nodded and went off to relay the message. Charles scowled at the fact that his advances were ultimately rejected and waved the woman away like an unwanted pest. He no longer had any use for her.  
It had just dawned on you that you were watching your ex-boyfriend's every move. Why were paying so much attention to him? You were giving him exactly what he wanted, and you hated yourself for it, but you just couldn't take your eyes off him. It was like a case of Stockholm's Syndrome. Were you falling in love with your abuser? Not a chance. A chill went up your spine that froze the surrounding bones and shocked you to your core every time you glanced at him. For some reason, the agonizing sensation was stronger and dizzying, almost to the point of you passing out.

_Keep it together, (Y/N). Just act like you did at the beach. Cool, calm, and collected._

You finished your food and grabbed your purse, leaving a tip on your way out. As you headed out of the café door, you saw a familiar sinister grin in your peripheral. You sped out, petrified of the prospect of knowing what that grin meant for you.

_Breathe in. Breathe out. Don't hyperventilate. It'll just make it worse._

After what had seemed like centuries, you had finally made it to your car. You opened the door and sighed while releasing the hot air trapped inside your car. Soft footsteps softly crunched in the sand, but you didn't really give it much thought. It was probably someone else returning home after a greatly needed change of scenery, right? 

Wrong. So very wrong. _Dead wrong._

The last thing you remember before falling to the ground unconscious was a sharp, stinging pain to the back of your head and painful high-pitched ringing in your ears. There was also a voice. An ominous one, accompanied by a shadow.  
"Darling, I didn't realize what I had until just now."  
Suddenly, all the color left your horribly blurred vision, and everything faded to an inky black.


	12. Her Ex, Vengeful - Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no words other than the ones in this chapter.

_I almost forgot how beautiful you are when you're asleep. God, I was so stupid to let you go._

You rubbed your aching head and your fingers came across a large knot, sticky with drying blood.  
"Oh. You're awake."  
The voice you heard seemed familiar. It was deep and velvety, but it had an edge to it that chilled you to the bone.  
"Mark?" You croaked.  
"Is that the bastard's name?"  
Your blood ran cold.  
"Charles?"   
"The one and only, babe. Miss me?" He cooed as he tried to wrap his arms around you.  
"Don't _fucking_ touch me."

Your captor scowled at your rejection.  
"Come on, love. Don't be like that." He whispered. "I know we've hard our differences in the past, but I was hoping we could work them out. Face to face. Mano e Mano."  
"If you wanted to talk, you could done so over a cup of coffee at a Starbucks or something! Not by knocking me out and taking me...to your basement..."

The basement. You hadn't really thought about your surroundings before you hissed those words. The room was damp and cold, and _reeked_ of mildew and neglect. An old cot sat in the corner, the mattress nibbled on by rodents and the sorry excuse for a blanket was threadbare. Were you expected to sleep in _that?_  
The only light source that you could see was a lightbulb hanging precariously from a wire with an old shoestring posing as the lever to turn it on. You were surprised that this room had electricity.

"I tried to do things that way, but you wouldn't let me. You wanted to do things the hard way. So, now, you're going to be punished accordingly." Charles snarled. His voice shook every fiber of your being, reminding you of the months of being thrown against walls, hit with heavy objects, of your bones being broken. Your face must have shown your horror because at that instant, your captor sneered and cupped your face in his hands. It wasn't gentle, warm, or loving like Mark's touches. Nor was it comforting and sincere like Fritz's or Chica's sloppy dog kisses. It was rough and painful. His touch was forcing you into obedience, and afraid for your life, you complied.

"I apologize. I was stupid, and I-" You gulped audibly. "I accept my punishment. Whatever it may be."

A sinister laugh filled your ears. "That's the (Y/N) I know and love. Accepting and smart."  
You tried to inch away from the horrible male embracing you when your foot brushed against something cold and metallic.

_A chain?_

Sure enough, you were shackled to the wall. A ring of red was already forming where it had you ensnared.

"I see you've noticed the chain. You're not going anywhere anytime soon with that." Charles began as he produced a rectangular object from his back pocket. "But, because you can be too smart for your own damn good, I've taken extra precautions to make sure you don't slip out my grasp again."

"W-what...?" You croaked.

Before you could comprehend what was going on, sharp and painful bolts of electricity shocked your system. You let out a deafening screech as he turned up the wattage.

"Baby girl. I love it when you scream. That sound and sight of you in pain like that. Why, it's _orgasmic!_ "

Your blood felt like it was literally boiling and burning through your veins and muscles.

"Just a little more. Scream a little more for Daddy, love. That's it." Charles cackled as he continued torturing you.

Your mind went blank as you once again fell unconscious.


	13. Musical Moaning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh Mark...

*Mark's POV*  
"Mark? Dude, you okay? You've been checking your phone more than usual. "  
Ryan stood in the doorway with Lego anxiously sniffing at his heels.  
"I'm fine, Ryan. Just worried." 

He snickered as he sat on the floor beside me. "It's (Y/N), isn't it? She's a big girl. She can take care of herself. Don't stress so much okay? Your head and arms are getting all veiny and gross."  
I clenched my fists and bit the inside of my cheek, trying to bite back the urge to snap at him. After all, he was only trying to help.

"Thanks, man. I don't know what came over me. I'm worrying myself too much. Maybe (Y/N)'s 'work ethic' is rubbing off on me."  
"That isn't a work ethic. It's stress inducing." Ryan once again chuckled. "Chill out, man. Breathe."  
I cupped my face into my hands. "Damn. It's getting to the point that I'm forgetting how to breathe."  
"(Y/N)'s hitting you that hard?" He put a finger to his lips. "I guess that would be the case a few nights ago."  
"What are you talking about?"  
Ryan smirked devilishly and began moaning.  
"Mark! I can't take it anymore! I need you inside me! So _badly!_ " His falsetto tone got higher with each word.

"You _heard_ us?!"  
"Yeah. You weren't exactly discreet about it. In fact, I'm pretty sure all of Los Angeles heard you two."  
"Damn it." I exhaled audibly before looking back at Ryan. "If you're going to imitate (Y/N), do it right. Even her incessant moaning has a musicality to it. It's like a symphony of orgasms, albeit an out-of-tune one when I put her over the edge."  
"That was too much. I'm done." He cried as he began to walk out of my room.  
"Wait! I haven't even started with the high B♭ she hits when she's especially reached her peak!"  
"That's fucking disgusting!"  
The door slammed behind him.

I shook my head and tried to call her again. Like the fifty times before, it went straight to voicemail.

_"Chotto soko! Kore wa (Y / N)!"_  
A cheerful bark is heard.  
"Fritz is here, too."  
"I don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone, because today I swear I'm doing anything! Nothing at all!"   
Her singing a verse from the Lazy Song always made me smile. She has a beautiful voice, although she hated to admit it. I guess Japanese humility is hereditary.

"Hey, (Y/N). Uh, I'm calling again and I'm getting kinda worried, but it's probably nothing. You're vegging out and relaxing. I'm happy for you, I guess. Listen, call me when you get a chance. I love you. Bye."


	14. Her Ex, Vengeful - Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda gross. Eww.

You woke up to see your captor lapping gently at the burns on your blistered skin. As gross as it was, he had the gumption to bite and pop a few with his teeth and moaned as your plasma seeped into his mouth.

"You still taste as good as I remember..." Charles hissed. 

_Are you seriously drinking that?! You sick fuck!_

As a test to see if you were awake, he began to tear at the peeling skin and pulled roughly. You yelped to Charles' delight.

"Welcome back, love. I was just reminiscing on the good old days. The days when I left hickeys and you simply became numb with pleasure. The feel of your skin between my teeth. Your smooth skin growing goosebumps in reaction to my touch."

You cringed. He was actually _enjoying_ this!

"Get your hands off me!" You screeched before a hand roughly met your face.  
"I wouldn't speak in that tone if I were you. Wouldn't want to get any more of these blisters, darling." As if to emphasize his point, Charles motioned towards the remote for the shock collar hugging tightly around your neck.  
You subconsciously whimpered in fear, remembering the scorching pain of being electrocuted while your captor relished in your agony. Charles seemed to notice the look of pure panic painted across your face and hummed contentedly.

"See? That's the (Y/N/N) I know. You're so cute when you're afraid or hurt. You're vulnerable and you're mine. That's the way it should have been, love. But alas, another woman captured my heart only to make my life a living hell. Then I finally realized what I've given up." Charles chuckled as he toyed with a lock your (H/C) hair. "Those enchanting eyes, soft skin, plump, pink lips that I could kiss for eternity... God, Vanessa didn't even come close to doing what you did to me, and somehow, I managed the get the whore pregnant." He paused for a moment to admire your features. How you wanted to punch that sickening grin off his face and look in the eyes of your true beloved. Mark.

Mark.

You missed Mark with every fiber of your being. You missed Chica, Fritz, Lego. You even missed Matt and Ryan, no matter how perverted they were. Betting on whether or not you had banged Mark or not. Dinguses. Then you remembered. Fritz. Your mind was racing, thinking about the Schnauzer who had been with you through so much. He was your little soldier. He saved you. If anything had happened, you couldn't save him. 

_Oh, Fritzy... Please be safe... Please know that I would never leave you... Hold down the fort, doggo. I'll be home eventually._

"(Y/N)." Charles sighed, breaking you out of your thoughts. "I think it's time to show you this."  
Your captor tugged at your hair and soon you were eye level with something that you never wished to see again.   
"Oh God. I've missed that look you give. I've missed it so much, and now it's mine for the _taking_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. It's been a while. Life has been hectic, but I'm back! Yay?


	15. Out of Focus

"Mark. Mark? We're about to leave. Are you ready?" Tyler called from downstairs.  
"Yeah. Just give me a second!"

Mark couldn't do it. Not even Undertale with his buddies couldn't distract him from the turmoil he was feeling. But he promised a livestream every Thursday and that was his duty.

"Mark! Hurry up! Traffic is gonna suck if we don't leave for the office now!" Tyler called again. This time, Mark could hear a mixture of annoyance and pure concern.  
"Yeah! I'll be down soon."

Mark was in his bedroom, not because he was getting ready but because of a sketchbook sitting on his desk. Recently, he became obsessed with it; the drawings, sketches, and poetry that made their home there. They were (Y/N)'s. She had left them when she was recording _Aishiteru._ Now they were here collecting dust.

"Mark! I swear! Come down here so we can go!"  
"Damn it, Tyler! I heard you the first two times! Give me a minute!" 

Usually, Mark wasn't one to lose his cool like that, but he just couldn't function knowing that one of his friends- no - his lover was missing. Of course, she could still be out on vacation, but knowing (Y/N), she would get bored and come back to record. What was even more confusing and concerning was that she had left her sketchbook for so long. (Y/N) had treasured the things. Hell, she had a whole _shelf_ filled with them, organized so carefully. Surely, as soon as she had noticed that one of them was gone, she would have come back for it. But she never did. Now, it was sitting here, taunting Mark with the thought of someone so close to him being in danger. He put the book away in a desk drawer as the collection of artwork were a sacred object that held together the thin fabric of time and space.

"Finally, dude. I thought you had died back there," Tyler poked as he saw Mark descending the staircase. "Are you okay? You look out of it."  
"No. She's still missing." The usually cheerful gamer grumbled.  
"Listen. I understand-" Tyler suddenly stopped when he saw the crazed yet depressed look in his eyes.  
"You understand what, Tyler? That (Y/N) has disappeared and now I'm supposed to act like everything is okay in the world? This is just so wrong!"

Tyler sighed and patted Mark's shoulder.  
"I know it sucks and even though I didn't know (Y/N) for very long, from what you say about her, she is pretty responsible and meticulous about her business. She wouldn't have disappeared without a reason."

Tyler was in fact right. You wouldn't have left without a reason. Unbeknownst to them, your reason would be the fact that you were abducted by a jealous ex-boyfriend.

"Of course. Of course. I'm just overreacting, right? (Y/N)'s an adult. She can take care of herself."  
"Right. If she manages to stay sane and organized with your chaotic ass at her heels, she can certainly take care of herself."

Mark smiled.  
"Did that make you feel better, buddy?" Tyler asked.  
"Yeah. It did. I'll be right back. I'm going to get (Y/N)'s sketchbook from upstairs. I was planning on dropping it off at her apartment after the livestream."  
"Sure. Go ahead, but hurry up though."

 

The livestream went fairly well and Toby Fox's fictional world did take his mind off of (Y/N) somewhat. Of course, there were questions from fans in the chat asking where she was and if she was ever going to participate in the livestream. That, in itself, almost broke Mark. He didn't know where she was. He didn't know if she was going to come out and participate. He was afraid for (Y/N) more than anything else.

As he neared your apartment, Mark's blood turned to ice. Something definitely wasn't right. Usually, the whole apartment building would seemingly radiate with a warmth and light that could only come to life if you were in it. Now, the familiar complex seemed so unfamiliar to him. It was cold and desolate. Even the flowers that you had planted near the front of the building to brighten up the place had wilted and died as a result. Mark rapped on the door, expecting to hear (Y/N)'s cheerful voice telling him to wait a moment to give her time to answer the door. Instead, he heard whimpering.

_Fritz?_

He soon reached for the spare key that (Y/N) always had hidden in the potted ficus beside the door. The lock clicked and he was soon hit with the rancid stench of dog poop. It was everywhere. Not only that, but papers were torn and scattered all over the place. Couch cushions were chewed in nervousness and the stuffing strewn about. Something _definitely_ wasn't right in the (L/N) residence. All the times that Mark had been here, nothing was out of its place. The nearby kitchen sparkled, the coffee table polished, computer and TV screens dusted. Now it just reeked of neglect.

"Fritz?" Mark called. There was no point in calling for you. If you were here, you would be throwing a fit while manically cleaning every nook and cranny. The dog's whimpering grew louder as he neared your bedroom. Then, he found him.   
Fritz was shivering under a heap of your clothes, your scent comforting him.

"Fritz!"

The Schnauzer jumped in surprise and slowly exited the cocoon. He then wagged his ash gray tail at the sight of a familiar face.

"Hey, boy. Hey, doggo. I bet you were lonely all by yourself. Come on, boy. You're safe now."

Fritz barked happily before his stomach growled louder than the canine ever could.

"I would think that you are hungry after all that time. Come on. Let's get you fed, shall we?"

As Mark fed Fritz, he noticed an old picture sitting on one of the shelves. It was a photograph of you and Mark as children. It was _that_ picture that carried sweet memories for the two. He quickly picked it up before leaving your apartment with Fritz in tow and locking the door behind him.


	16. The Forest Fairy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cute little flashback of how you and Mark met as children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terms written in Japanese (Marked by an asterisk):
> 
> はじめまして (Pron./Romaji "hajimemashite") - Nice to meet you.  
> はい (Pron./Romaji "hai") - Yes.
> 
> Writing the romanization seemed to look cluttered so I opted to write the terms in hiragana instead.  
> When I write in Japanese, it will be in hiragana, katakana, or kanji instead from now on. I will also give translations in the beginning notes.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

"Hey, Tom! Wait up!"   
"No way! You're going to have to catch up!"

Mark huffed and sped alongside his brother towards the woods. They had always played there whenever they had the chance. The woods was their escape from the arguing parents when video games couldn't drown them out. At home, they felt helpless but in the woods, they were kings.

"You're too slow!"  
"Shut up! I'm almost there! You're the slowpoke, Tom!"

As they neared a large oak tree, they heard soft sobbing coming from it.

"See what you did, Tom? You were so slow you made the tree cry." Mark sneered.  
"Trees can't cry, doofus. They aren't alive!" Tom retorted.  
"You take that back!"  
"Make me!"

The two boys began to tussle and roll around in the dirt.

"Hey! Stop it! Stop fighting!"

The duo suddenly stopped and looked around in confusion. Surely the tree that couldn't cry couldn't have talked. Could it? 

"The tree talked! It _talked!_ "  
"No it didn't. I did."

A girl suddenly appeared from above and hopped from tree branch to tree branch before landing onto the forest floor. She was clad in a white sundress. Her (H/C) hair touched her shoulders and crowned her face that was stained by tears. Mark's heart sank. Someone so pretty shouldn't cry. For some reason, the child felt anger boiling inside him. He wanted to punish whoever did this.

"Are you two going to stare like idiots or are you going to say something?"

Her question brought the kid back into consciousness.

"Uh. I'm... I'm-" Mark stuttered  
"He's Doofus, formerly known as Mark. And I'm Tom." Tom replied smoothly.

The girl crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, unimpressed with Tom's coy introduction.  
"Uh huh. I'm (Y/N). はじめまして*. Nice to meet you." (Y/N) sighed as she bowed at the waist.  
"See? She knows a king when she sees one." Tom chuckled as he grabbed (Y/N)'s hand and kissed it. (Y/N) shuddered and gagged at the gesture.  
"Gross! Now I'm going to have to take two extra showers to get this yucky feeling off!"   
"Tom! Why did you do that? You made her uncomfortable!" Mark sighed as he took a handkerchief he had in his pocket and wiped the girl's hand. "I'm sorry. He's usually much nicer to people."

A slight blush dusted (Y/N)'s stained cheeks and for a moment, a genuine smile played across her features.  
"You look like a fairy. A forest fairy like in the storybooks."   
The words tumbled out of Mark's mouth suddenly. He quickly covered his mouth once he saw (Y/N)'s mouth open in surprise.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to- It won't happen again! I-"  
"It's okay. Nobody's ever told me that before. I think it's cute. Just like you, Mark." (Y/N) smiled.

_Cute. She called me cute. She called me cute!_

Once you complimented him, Mark returned to the stuttering, nervous wreck that Tom poked fun at.  
"You broke Mark! I could never do that! How? Teach me your ways!" Tom pleaded.  
"I... I don't know what I did, honestly."  
"I'm not broken! I'm perfectly fine. So don't get your hopes up, doofus."  
"Take that back, stupid!"  
"Make me, dingus!"  
The two boys began to bicker again, leaving (Y/N) to break them up once more.  
"Are you two going to fight all day? Because my parents already do that at home!" (Y/N) cried.

That got their attention.

"Is that why you were crying earlier, (Y/N)? Because your parents are arguing?" Mark asked softly.  
(Y/N) nodded her head meekly as the Fischbach brothers sighed simultaneously. They knew the feeling all too well. Their parents fought too.  
"We're so sorry. We didn't mean to-"   
Now it was Tom's turn to stutter awkwardly. (Y/N) bit her lip looked away. A silence broken only by twittering birds filled the woods before Mark cleared his throat.  
"Hey... It feels kinda weird being quiet like this. Do you wanna play?"  
(Y/N) quickly and graciously nodded her head.  
"はい*. Yes. I would love that!"

The three children soon began to play the afternoon away. The sun set overhead, painting the skyline with warm oranges, yellows, reds, as the fading blue meshed into the coming indigo night sky.

"Wow. The sunset is so beautiful here! I've never noticed it."  
Mark turned from Tom's form sleeping in the grass to (Y/N)'s delicate and intrigued expression. His jaw dropped slightly when he saw how the warm colors of the setting sun reflected off of her own (S/C) skin. It was as if she was part of the beautiful sunset. The soothing hues also twinkled in her (E/C) irises. Irises that reflected the image of the skyline slowly receding towards the meadow. She was so beautiful that Mark had to fight the urge to cry right then and there. (Y/N) was perfect. Just like the forest fairies in the stories.

"Yeah. It is. That it is."

The children were lost, gazing into the darkening sky before a few concerned voices rang through the trees.

"Mark! Tom! Where are you?!"  
"(Y/N)! (Y/N)! Are you here?"

"Oh no! Our parents! How long have we been gone?"  
Mark snapped out of his trance and shrugged. "I dunno. A few hours, I guess."  
"A few _hours?!_ " (Y/N) cried.

"There you are! We've been worried sick looking for you!"   
A gentle hand grabbed (Y/N)'s and pulled her onto her feet.  
"Oh! Are you alright? Did any animals hurt you? Did you get into anything poisonous out here?" (Y/N)'s mother asked frantically as she inspected the girl before she could answer any questions.

"Mark! Tom! You're okay. We were so scared that something had happened to you!"  
"We're fine, Mom. We just made a new friend. Her name is (Y/N)." Mark explained as he motioned towards the girl in white.  
"This sunset is so pretty! I should take a picture." (Y/N)'s father chuckled as he took his camera out of a messenger bag slung across his broad shoulders.  
"Daddy, can you take a picture of me and Mark? I want to remember the day I made my first friend in America."  
"That sounds like a great idea! Is it okay with you, Mr. and Mrs. Fischbach?"  
"Of course!"

The children cheered and posed in front of the large oak tree that they decided to call the "Talking Tree" and smiled brightly.

"Alright! Say cheese!"  
"CHEESE!"

A bright flash immediately captured the memory that immortalized a young Mark and (Y/N).

 

"My forest fairy... She's gone... It's my duty to save her just like in the books."

Mark brushed a finger gingerly against the framed photograph.

"I promise."


	17. Her Ex, Vengeful - Part IV (Final)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No crime goes unpunished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No. Final at the end does NOT mean that this is the end of the fic. It just signifies the end of the plot arc.

You sat in the dark basement, eyes fixed on the depressingly gray cinder brick wall. You had been here for exactly four days, two hours, thirty-eight minutes, and sixteen seconds. Admittedly, you weren't sure about the seconds part, but everything else was concise. You honestly had nothing better to do than to stare intently at the clock and listen to its incessant ticking echo through the room. With each moment passing, you were closer to the brink of insanity. 

"Hey, babe. Yeah, I'm alright. Don't worry about me." Charles could be heard upstairs talking to who you assumed to be Vanessa. "How's the business trip? It's fine. What am I doing now? I'm finishing up something that has been _long overdue._ "

So he had lied and used a simple business trip as a coverup for your kidnapping. It was clever, you had to admit, but that so-called alibi would soon come to the surface and so would you. You just had to wait. Honestly, you weren't one to sit and wait on a savior. You were taught from a child to fight for your rights and freedom and only become complacent as a last resort. You glanced at the fading burns and bruises and grimaced. You had gotten those trying to escape. You had almost gotten out of the house, only to be ensnared by an invisible fence used to contain animals. After that, you were dragged by your ankles back to the damp cellar only to be raped and beaten. You were so confused. You had managed to escape Charles a few years before. So why couldn't you do it now? You observed your surroundings once more and noticed the precautions your oppressor took to keep you to himself. In a twisted sense, it was cute. He had taken so much time and care, meditating and planning your abduction so he could have you. It was _sickening._

"(Y/N). It's time for you to eat. It would be a shame if you had starved to death after all of that hard work I put into getting you here with me." Charles called as he slowly descended the staircase. You could hear his ominously heavy footsteps pounding against the floors.

So that's what he thought of you; a conquest. Another notch in his belt. Unfinished business. The thought punched you in the gut harder than Charles ever could. The door clicked open and its agonizing squeak blasted your eardrums, ruining the tranquil silence. Charles approached you and clicked his tongue. His cold hands squeezed your sore jaws and forced you to look at him.

"You have been such a good girl these past few days. So good that I've decided that you deserve a little reward..." He chuckled as he produced a key from his pocket and pushed it into a lock. Your feet were soon released from the shackles and allowed you to stretch out from the blood-constricting fetal position. You sighed in pleasure as you felt blood finally pumping through your veins again. For a moment, you had managed to smile, but it soon faded away when you felt a hand peeling off your underwear. Of course. Charles wouldn't give you something without expecting something in return. Apparently, the term "goodwill" isn't in his vocabulary.

He carefully inserted a finger between your now slick folds and bit his lip expectantly. You moaned softly, not wanting to give your captor the satisfaction of the fact that he was pleasuring you. You shuddered a bit as he approached your clit with his thumb and massaged the sensitive pearl in his fingers. You were about to melt, but you had to keep yourself together. You wouldn't let him win. You couldn't let him win.

"Come on, princess. We both know that you're enjoying this. The sooner you realize that you aren't going anywhere soon, the better things will be." Charles whispered into your ear. His hot breath tickled your neck and goosebumps rose along it. Why did he make you feel this way? Your captor must have felt you relax because he chuckled and kissed an exposed breast, moving from your warm and wet sex to your nipples, tweaking and suckling them intently. Then, a knock was heard and Charles groaned in annoyance.  
"They'll leave soon enough," He sighed as he continued working on your boobs. The knock triggered an unknown feeling in your gut. Was it hope? Was it nervousness? Was it fear?

"This is the LAPD. We just want to ask some questions!" A voice called from above. That's exactly what it was; a voice from the heavens. Charles soon developed a crazed look in his irises and hurriedly freed you from your chains, preparing to move you to another room in the house.  
"Just a second!" Charles called "I swear to God, if you make a sound, I'll snap that pretty little neck of yours, got it?"  
You nodded nervously as you were shoved in a closet.

"Hello, officers. How may I help you?" Charles asked smoothly.  
"I'm Detective O'Brien and this is my partner Detective Allen. We've just come to ask you some questions pertaining to the disappearance of Miss (Y/N) (L/N). Do you have any idea of her whereabouts?" O'Brien explained.  
"Cut the crap! I know she's here! The bastard is the only one who would have a motive to kidnap her!" Another voice exclaimed.  
"Calm down, Mr. Fischbach. I understand your frustration, but there is a good chance that Mr. Hathaway doesn't have her."

_Mr. Fischbach. Mark was here! With the police! This is your chance. Scream!_

You screamed at the top of your lungs, drawing attention to yourself in the process.

"What was that?" Detective Allen asked.  
"Oh that? That was just a horror movie I have playing in my room. I forgot to pause it before I answered the door." Charles lied calmly.  
"Alright."

God, these detectives were idiots.  
"It's me, Mark! It's me, (Y/N)! I'm here in a closet downstairs! Please help me!" You screeched.  
"That's her! I'm coming, (Y/N)!"  
Mark bounded down the stairs and reached the closet where you were concealed. "Damn it! It's locked! (Y/N), I'm going to need you to back up as far as you possibly can. I'm going to try to break the door down. You'll be out soon!"

You soon heard Mark grunting and ramming his body into the solid wooden door before ultimately breaking the door off its hinges. Mark completely broke down at your shivering form; your strong and determined posture, reduced to an afraid and weak mess. Your wounds peppered your once supple and flawless skin and you were noticeably thinner from not being fed. Your once vibrant and fiery (E/C) orbs were now glazed over and almost a dull gray. Bags and dark circles from your constant lack of sleep made you look like a raccoon. You were like a cornered wild animal that was more afraid of the person standing in front of it than the person was of it.

"(Y/N). Oh God, (Y/N)." Mark murmured as he pulled you into a warm embrace. That was all he could manage to say at a time like this.  
You heard Charles arguing indignantly from upstairs and smiled. He was finally being punished. You were finally free.  
"Shh. Mark, it's okay. I'm okay."


	18. Doggo Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark is being a party pooper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "ちょっと そこ! これ は (Y/N)" - (Pron. "Chotto soko! Kore ha (Y/N)") - "Hey there! This is (Y/N)!"

*Fritz POV*

"(Y/N)? Is that you?"  
I zoomed through the apartment, only to be greeted with a still closed door. The sound of a door opening and closing was coming from a neighbor's apartment. Again. I whined in defeat and checked my bone dry water and food dishes, hoping that (Y/N) would come soon and refill them.

"Where could she be? She wouldn't have left me. She would never abandon me! She loves me too much! I love her too much..."

The apartment had a deafening silence that was so thick, it was suffocating. The only sound that could be heard was the occasional click of the thermostat and birds chirping sorrowfully outside. I miss her so much. Why did she leave?

"(Y/N), please come back. I miss you so much! I'm hungry, scared, and lonely... I want you here with me..."

I looked around at the apartment and sighed at the mess I've made. Poop was everywhere, I chewed up (Y/N)'s couch cushions, scratch marks were scored into the walls. She's not going to like this. I'm such a bad dog. So so bad.

"Come home soon..." I whimpered as I headed back to (Y/N)'s bedroom. This is my favorite place in the whole house. It felt warm and peaceful. Every little item she had intrigued me, even if I had no clue what it was. There were little bottles of paint she had when she wanted to paint on her claws. (I never understood why she did that. She tried it on me once and it was not fun.) Her books that she drew in were in perfect order. Posters and plush dolls from her favorite shows hung on the walls and adorned shelves. Then there was my favorite thing in the world besides (Y/N), Mark, Chica, and Mr. Peanut. (Y/N)'s wall of pictures. She had taken them with her supercool camera that Mark had gotten her for Bright Tree Day one year. It had so many pictures of me, Mark, Chica, Matt, Ryan, and Lego. But my favorite was the one of (Y/N) and me that Mark had taken. Her bright smile made my tail wag every time I laid eyes on it. It was perfect.

"I hope you're safe out there." 

I made another round about the apartment, this time stopping at (Y/N)'s Screaming Room. I don't get it. Every time she went in there, she would lock herself in and start giggling or screaming or both at the same time. I didn't understand how the neighbors didn't hear her, but then she told me that she and Mark installed some soundproof walls inside. Mark and (Y/N) did everything together now that I think about it.

I poked my head inside and everything looked normal. Her Talking Stick was in its place, her camera was set up perfectly, and her computer... Her computer was going crazy! I hopped onto the chair and moved the mouse with my paw like I've seen (Y/N) do many times. So many messages and emails. Her friends must be worried too! Maybe they can tell me where (Y/N) is! That's when I remembered something.

"I can't read."

Defeated once more, I headed back to (Y/N)'s room and buried myself into a heap of her clothes. They carried her scent of lavender and citrus. It was heavenly. It was (Y/N). I had almost finished burrowing until my paws got caught in a black, see through, lacy thing with straps. Gross.

"Just come back..."

I heard a lock click loudly, but dismissed it as one of the neighbors. Then I heard a deep and familiar voice.

"Fritz?"

Mark! Oh boy! Oh boy! Mark is here! This is great! Maybe (Y/N) is with him! Yay! Oh boy! Mark! Mark! Mark!

"Fritz! Hey, boy. Hey, doggo. I bet you were lonely all by yourself. Come on, boy. You're safe now."

I'm safe. Thank you. Thank you ever so much.

After I had finished eating and Mark had taken me outside, he put me in his car and began to drive me to his house. I was practically bouncing up and down on the seats as Mark neared his home. I could see a blue haired man playing with Chica in the front yard. Chica must have picked Mark's scent or mine. Maybe she smelled both because she bolted away from the blue boy and ran to greet us.

"Hey, Dad! Hey! Is that Fritz? What is he doing here? Is he here to play? It's been lonely since Lego left. Hey, Fritz!" Chica asked excitedly. Her tail threatened to fly off at the speed and force she was wagging it with.   
"Hey, bub. Fritz is here. Isn't that great?" Mark chirped.  
"Hello, Chica. Wanna play?"  
Before we knew it, we were dashing into Mark's house with the blue boy at our paws.

Night soon fell and Chica slept beside me, mumbling about squirrels and the occasional cat. Maybe she was having one those chasing dreams that filled anyone with adrenaline and determination. The platinum golden retriever wagged her tail excitedly, panting slightly. My, she must be having some dream. Unfortunately, I couldn't bring myself to sleep as soundly as Chica. Without (Y/N) there, how could anyone get any sleep? I yawned and stretched before carefully maneuvering around the slumbering friend to trek to Mark's room. Maybe I could get some rest there.

As expected, the dark haired man was comfortably slouched in his bed, checking his computer. As I got closer, I saw how bad Mark looked. His beard was unkempt, his hair messy and unbrushed, his eyes had dark circles. Long story short, he looked bad. Maybe I wasn't the only one who felt like this since (Y/N) went missing. He had an unreadable expression as I heard a familiar voice coming from the device.

 _"ちょっと そこ！これ は(Y／Ｎ)！And welcome to another episode of 'Undertale'!"_   
Mark was watching (Y/N) intently. I really wanted that to be (Y/N) speaking to us right now, but it was a past her. It was a recording of (Y/N). At least, that's what I've been told. I whimpered quietly and Mark must've heard me because I felt his hand stroke my fur soothingly.  
"I miss her too, Fritzy. Everyone does." He sighed as he scrolled through the comments. He then clicked on her latest video and read some of the comments there. "See? Everyone misses her."

"I would love to see, Mark, but I still can't read." I whimpered as I settled down underneath his arm, staring at the screen and hearing (Y/N)'s gleeful laughs. Hearing that wonderful sound put me at ease and I drifted off into some much needed sleep.

-

"I AM THE ONE! YES, I'M THE ONE WHO WEIGHS A TON! DON'T NEED A GUN TO GET RESPECT OUT ON THESE STREETS!"

I was startled the next morning to Blue Boy (who is actually named "Ethan") and a muscular man with curly brown hair loudly singing one of (Y/N)'s favorite songs that I hear her play occasionally while she's playing with me.

"Come on, Mark! Time to wake up! Get out of the bed and face the world~." Ethan cooed as he opened up Mark's blinds. Light harshly filled the room and I burrowed back into the sheets to avoid blinding myself.  
"Go away. I want to mope by myself." Mark growled.  
"Cheer up, Mark. Today is a lovely day. The birds are singing—" The curly haired man began.  
"Their singing sucks."  
"The sky is blue—"  
"Just like me."  
"The sun is shining—"  
"The sun can go suck a dick."

Ethan scowled and pulled the covers off of Mark. Mark groaned loudly and blindly swung a pillow at the two men, managing to hit one of them.  
"What the hell was that for?!" The curly haired man exclaimed over Ethan's giggling fit.  
"Go away. I want to be left alone today."  
"Come on, Markimoo. You're going out today even if it kills you."  
"It'll kill you before it kills me."

Both men sighed and pulled Mark out of the bed with all their might. The gamer fell to the floor with a soft thud and groaned, not with pain, but with annoyance.  
"Tyler. Ethan. Get out please. I'll come out of my room when I'm good and ready. I'm tired. I've been out all week looking for (Y/N). Let me rest."  
Tyler and Ethan shrugged before leaving the bedroom with Mark still on the floor.  
"Hand me a pillow, will you, Fritz?"  
I shoved a pillow onto the floor and watched as Mark lay still on the carpet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a longer chapter for the wait.
> 
> Please if you have the chance, stop by QueenGeekRose's page and send her your condolences on the passing of her father. She really needs your support.
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenGeekRose/pseuds/QueenGeekRose

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic! Huzzah! Please remember that since this is my first one ever, it may suck, but I am willing to take up any comments and ideas that you guys may have so I can make this story better! Enjoy~ 
> 
> Je t'aime, Safii.


End file.
